Moving Mountains
by sumire.syrup
Summary: And in the midst of pandemonium, he said a thing both lovely and terrible, "for you, Ino. I'd kill for you."  Ino gets caught up in Shikamaru's business as the unlikely roommates attempt to play house. ShikaIno AU
1. Circumstance

Warning: There's a bit of language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>01. Circumstance<strong>

They say that curiosity killed the cat.

* * *

><p>He sighed. He could feel a migraine coming up. His new roommate is suppose to be moving in today.<p>

He could only pray that it was not someone who was loud and obnoxious, he valued his silence. As the saying goes, silence is golden.

So when the buzzer rang, he was not surprised. He went to open the door and welcome his new roommate.

And what a sight greeted him. His hopes were sourly crushed. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail at the top of her head. The violet Lululemon sweater was zipped down enough to reveal a white tank top. Her capri cut cropped black yoga pants hugged her legs like a mistress clinging to her lover. She looked like she just took a run before arriving, judging from her grey Nikes.

There she was in all her blonde glory. Everything about her screamed bold, and loud. Especially that bright smile, it was like staring into the sun. The creature in front of him was certainly not what he was expecting, she was obviously not around here. Her outfit spoke that much.

Cerulean eyes sparkled when she saw her roommate and before he could speak, she opened her mouth first.

"Hi! I'm Ino," her smile unwavering as she stared at him waiting for a response. When she finally accepted that he wasn't going to give her one, she continued "I'm the new roommate? I'm sure you've been expecting me." She held out her hand, the one that wasn't carrying a box, hoping that he would at least shake it.

He stared at her offering hand and moved aside, allowing her entrance into his sanctuary.

He looked down and wished for a better fate, why was he putting himself through this misery again? Oh, right, because he was a ghost in his own home. Might as well rent it out to some poor unfortunate soul.

But this girl, Ino, was barely an unfortunate soul. He looked at her curiously. This girl was obviously born and raised in a better part of town, why she was here only God knows. He rolled his eyes at the princess in his room. Already regretting his decision in finding a home buddy.

"You don't have anything else?" He asked uncertainly. For a girl who seemed so high maintenance, the lack of luggage she had bothered him.

She looked around, fascinated by his plain, dull and boring walls. "I do, the loaders are downstairs. They'll come up when I'm ready."

He was about to respond but she was quicker.

"You know I was expecting more," her voice rang through the flat, "it's surprisingly bare..."

He frowned and looked at her with disbelief. Did she not look at the building before walking in?

"Do you have a problem with your living arrangements?" He asked, and she could sense the underlying accusation.

The blonde shook her head profusely, "N-n-no! Not at all! It's just that you don't have any pictures and almost everything's a shade of-" She stopped, feeling her face turning red. She hasn't even begun living here and already she's offending her tenant. Where were her manners? "Sorry, never mind. That was very rude of me."

He narrowed his charcoal eyes, and shrugged it off. She could feel him looking at her disapprovingly. "Since you say it's bare, it's quite obvious you know your way around already. I assume you don't need a tour?"

Her eyes widen at his subtle offer, "actually, I do." She paused and continued in a lower voice. "It's certainly small. And it would-"

"Again," his tone a bit harder this time, "do you have a problem?" and she shook her head. "Alright, well follow me."

And she followed him. Surveying each room he introduced her to and trying to memorize every detail of the rooms so she wouldn't need to ask questions when the time called for it. He didn't seem friendly in her opinion.

She realized that her earlier comment proved true for his whole flat and not just the living room and kitchen. His apartment was surprisingly bare, containing no more than necessities. There were few rooms as well. The entrance led to the living room and the kitchen connected to it. There were two doors on the right and one on the left. And like she had said the flat was painted in shades of brown. It had a very homely feeling though. Funny cause she was far from home.

She eyed the man in front of her. He walked casually, as if roommates were an everyday occurrence. Did it not bother him that she was a complete stranger? She eyed his attire as he led her around. He wore a white shirt, khaki pants and runners, they were obviously worn out. His hair was held together by an elastic band at the top of his hand. She could tell that he was a man of low maintenance. Good, because she was sick of popped collars and shiny hair.

The setting, she had to admit, was much more different than what she was use to. At home, she was tended to. Daddy's Little Girl was what she was known as. The label made her scowl.

Ino was so absorbed in adjusting to her surroundings, that the brunette's voice completely slipped her. It was only when her head collided with something firm that she was brought back to reality.

"Oof, sorry," she said as she took a step back from his back, followed by a nervous chuckle on her part.

He looked behind him and ignored her. "This is your room. The bathroom is across and my room is right there."

The blonde swallowed loudly. It was wrong of her to make assumptions of people but he was worse than the men that dined with her father. Even they had a more colorful vocabulary. They were at least much more lively than the man in front of her. Although they were assholes, at least they weren't apathetic or emotionally constipated.

The only expressions she's seen of him so far were either scowls, frowns or looks of disapproval. Even his voice suggested the same as his expression. It was low and monotonous, saying only what was needed to be said. She liked his efficient system of speech, but she felt as though it was now up to her to fill the silence.

He waited for her to get a good look of her living quarters before he started to leave. It may have been rude of him to ditch right there, but he had more pressing matters to attend to.

"_You need to get down here and see this." The man's voice was strained, signaling that it was indeed an important matter. After receiving the call, he bought his thumb and index to the bridge of his nose and rubbed it. _

Too much action for one day.

"Wait, I didn't get your name!" She called. First impressions were everything, that's what she's always been told. And already she's made a laughing fool of herself. She shook her head at her own lack of manners. But she didn't care; he was just as rude as her.

"Shikamaru," he said, "just call me Shikamaru."

"I'm Ino, by the way where are you going?"

He was already making his way to the door. "I need to do something, I'll be back later."

* * *

><p>After he closed the door, Ino was left to collect her thoughts.<p>

_"If you leave the place, just... Don't make a scene. Order delivery if you must,"_he had said and she still could not decide whether or not she was offended by his request.

She couldn't say that she liked the man but what could she do? She was so far from home and if her father knew what kind of a place Sunset Apartment was, he would surely kill her. When he had asked where she was saying, she only said _Sunset Apartments_, purposely leaving out the exact address. If her father knew, he wouldn't have let her go.

When her father, the country's Minister of Agriculture, learned that his little princess wanted to move to the city, alI of hell was let loose. It took a lot of convincing before her father would agree.

She was twenty-five for crying out loud.

Ino sighed and threw the scarf she retrieved from the second box she bought up. She hated her isolated lifestyle. It is exactly why she escaped to the city in the first place, using the excuse that she needed a breather. She wanted to prove to herself that she wasn't just some disenchanted princess, regardless of what the woman at the country club had gossiped about. She needed a break anyways, the soap opera that her life was beginning to turn into made her sick.

God some girls were such bitches—not that Ino herself isn't one. She refused to bring herself down to such a pathetic level. She was a woman of class after all.

She didn't need to hear them to know what they were talking about. Their eyes said it, and although Ino is not a psychic or mind reader, should very much read expressions and eyes. Surrounding yourself with people everyday did have its perks.

The tightly clenched her fists went unnoticed until the stabbing pain of her nails against her palm caused her to stop. She winced at the pain and the redness of her palm. The half-moons stung a bit when she touched it.

She closed her eyes, pinched herself and breathed in her surroundings. The sweet scent of lavenders that the maid would lovingly place by her window was absent.

She was truly alone. And utterly far from home, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I wish I had money," she said aloud to no one. She hated silence and sought to fill it with mindless chatter. At home she was surrounded with chatter. People were always coming and going, some for political meetings, some for tea parties. She had thought she hated the absence of another life form but here, Ino found it oddly comforting.

She had refused her father's platinum credit card thinking that while she was making a break from her life of luxury, she might as well find a new hobby. Mindless shopping is not a sustainable hobby.

She needed to blend in and brought the most casual and comforting clothing she could find. Sadly that meant leaving behind her chiffon blouses, Christian Louboutin heels and dainty skirts. They may have been comfortable at one point, but they were certainly not casual.

She hated her lack of knowledge of the real world.

But today would not be a day of drowning herself in self-pity. No. Ino is an overconfident and ego-inflated woman. She'll show bitches whose boss.

She made her way back down to the lobby and informed the moving men that she was ready for her furniture to be brought up.

She could hear the creaks of the stairs and the impatient muttering of the men as they made their way up.

"You better be paying for this," one of them muttered.

Leave it to her to pick an apartment with a broken elevator.

Ino smiled to herself, as she had made the right choice.

* * *

><p>To say that his roommate tested his tolerance is an understatement. But Shikamaru had more pressing matters to deal with.<p>

"Who is this?" The brunette asked as he eyed the body by his foot. This was what they called him down for? To identify a dead body? Haven't they seen enough already. Don't they know that he didn't give two fucks? Where was Naruto?

"One of our boys found him. He tried to jump him, but luckily Ichi was much faster. He's on the wrong fucking turf, that little shit," the brunette said while pulling the dead man's shirt line back to reveal a tattoo on the man's chest. The music note said that he was not an ally but a rival. They were in negotiations but this suggested something else.

"Shikamaru, what should we do with him?"

"The cops will find him," another one added.

"Dump him," Shikamaru responded. Knowing fully well that 'this little piece of shit' was an obvious newcomer. He hated making official decisions. That was what Naruto was for, and Chouji if he wasn't stuffing his face with food. And whoever else, as long as it wasn't him. But because they weren't around -god knows where they are- he was stuck. "Do whatever you want with him, just get him out of my sight."

Ichi had responded even if it was an act of defense. Did this mean the Oto would respond? This peace settlement took awhile to negotiate. But the Oto's leader had never been a man who stuck by his word.

Shikamaru took one more look at the body before the other men took it away, the rain gliding down his locks and landing with a soft splat on the dead man's cheek.

He eyed it with disgust, 'Pathetic'. The carcass had ruined his morning without even intending to.

The agreement between Konoha and Oto had obviously been put to the side with this scuffle whether it was the leader's intention or not.

Shikamaru could already feel a migraine erupting. He watched as the boys picked up the carcass and dumped it by the pier. Surely one of Oto's boys will find him before the cops do. He could care less who found it. The justice system here was broken anyways. But what he did care about was the restlessness that he noticed sprouting in his rivals. What was he going to say to Naruto?

As he walked to the bar, his mind drifted back to the blonde. What was he thinking looking for a roommate? Sure she would be a good alias but already he couldn't stand her. She was obviously a foreign specimen in this region. Her manicured nails, the softness of her hair, her peachy complexion spoke of a life of luxury. She also drew attention, which is the last thing he'd want.

He walked into the bar and nodded at the bartender. The man understood the gesture and brought over to Shikamaru the usual. When the brunette head brought the mug to his lips, he felt a presence slide in the seat next to him.

"Rough day?" The words rolling off her lips. The vixen played with her hair as she gave him a sideway glance. One that lasted too long to be casual.

"No, the usual."

"Oh? Mine as well," she leaned over and eyed him. Hoping to get response.

"Not tonight, Risa." He took another swig of his drink, feeling the vodka burn his throat.

The brunette beside him pouted, "I rarely see you around."

The brunette ignored her, put the empty class down and got off his seat. Leaving her along with his change for the drink as he made his way back to his flat. He just didn't feel like it tonight.

When he stepped out of the bar, he looked up. Not being able to see much of the sky with the skyscrapers blocking much of it, and the darkness provided by the clouds wasn't much help either.

The weather was only getting worse. He could've drove, but he liked the quiet solitude that the city falls into when the weather is bad. Something about the gloom of the city put him at ease. The rain came down hard, drowning out the traffic and the footsteps of the people scrambling for shelter.

It's times like these that calmed him. Even if it was at the expense of his health and dry clothes.

When he arrived at the building, he looked up at his balcony and knew the blonde had already settled in. The light was on and the moving men were nowhere in sight. He had only been gone for a few hours. She was quick.

Shikamaru sighed as he scratched the back of his neck; this is going to be a long night.

He walked into the lobby and gave the receptionist a nod. Although the receptionist ignored him the stench of old wallpaper, smoke and something molding didn't.

The landlord just didn't give enough crap about Sunset Apartments. Although its rent was relatively cheap, its tenants were either struggling to pay it or not paying at all. Contrary to its name, this place is a rundown dump. Its wallpaper was yellowing near the floorboards and there were patches of yellow stains on the wall that can't be bothered enough to be cleaned. And then there was the dirty carpet.

Why the princess wanted to stay here was beyond him.

He walked up the stairs bracing himself for another headache. He seemed to be getting a lot of those lately. Maybe he _was_sick, rain usually lead to colds.

As he unlocked the door, he could smell pizza before he saw her.

"Finally! I couldn't believe myself," she began. "I went to your fridge and found it bare!" She had said it as if she just realized he had two heads. "So obviously, I took it upon myself to order us something, I hope you like pepperoni and wow, you're really wet."

"I eat at the diner; it's more convenient" he paused briefly, deciding whether or not he should continue, "and I'm lazy."

Of course. Men and their lack of concern. "But home cooked food is better for your health. I think you should eat at home from now on."

"It doesn't matter. Still food in the end," he dropped the keys on the end table and made his way to his room. Who was she? His mom? He needed to get out of the soaked clothing. It was weighing him down and it made moving seem like a chore. Which it was because he'd rather stay in bed.

After dropping the soaked articles in the laundry basket, he made his way over to the source of his sudden hunger and grabbed a slice.

The awkward silence carried as the two ate dinner. While Ino was trying to make conversation, Shikamaru shot down those attempts with blunt answers. The sort of response that signaled an end to a conversation. It just made Ino bombard him with another question, simply because she didn't know what else to say.

They were pointless questions: _How long have you lived here? _A couple of years.

_Really? What sort of things do you like to do? _Various things.

_Ah, do you work? _Yeah.

_Where? _Downtown.

Being fed up with his obsolete responses, Ino just abandoned the attempt all together.

"Tell me... Why are you here?" He leaned forward, the pizza forgotten on his plate. She mentally cursed.

Ino contemplated on making an excuse to use the washroom and just avoid answering. What could she say? Could she feed him bullshit?

So she settled with something lame, "I don't know."

Shikamaru took this as a sign that she didn't want to talk about it. He sighed, really? Is he going to babysit this brat?

As if she could sense his frustration, she quickly added, "don't worry about me though. I'm going to look for a job tomorrow. I'll be like the walls; you won't even notice me."

"Good. I'll mind my business, and you yours okay?"

Ino nodded, blue eyes staring at him with disbelief. This brooding man pissed her off. It took all her energy to _not_ punch him in the face. If he kicked her out, she'd have nowhere else to go. She bet that the women at the country club were already talking. Her pride would not allow her to back down. She took this as a challenge.

She stared at the now empty seat and then at his retreating back. At least the man had manners, he had washed his dish before leaving her to deal with the box. He muttered a 'thanks' before making his way to the bathroom. She could hear the tap running.

But if only he wasn't her only source of shelter, and if only looks could kill. His attitude was wearing down her mood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I originally wrote this for Sasuhina. Then I went back and changed it to GaaIno... and then deciding that ShikaIno was better. Curse this authoress for her indecisiveness. Anyways here we have chapter one. Tell me, what do you think? Do you guys like it? How are the characters? How's the setting? Hehe, tell me anything! Should I change anything? Constructive criticism? I like AU, it's obviously my comfort zone since anything canon is beyond me.

**Review please! **


	2. Comfort

Dedicated to all those that decided to give this story a chance. I love you so much even though it's only chapter two

* * *

><p><strong>02. Comfort<strong>

In some cases, you find it in the most unusual places.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru woke up to the unusual smell of something burning. He rolled out of his bed, not bothering to slip a shirt on. He needed to see what the fuck the blonde was doing.<p>

"What the fuck?" he asked when he reached in the kitchen, gripping the frame casually.

"Just don't ask! I know how to cook," she responded angrily while quickly pulling the pan off the stove. "I just forgot about it, okay?"

He squinted to try and get a good view of what was that thing on his pan. Did he even had pans? It's been so long he cooked at home that he couldn't even remember where his pots and utensils were.

"No, it's not okay," he went over and grabbed the pan from her. Despite the situation, Shikamaru's voice was not raised. He frowned at the brown mess on his pan. Although he rarely put it to use, he knew it'd be a pain to wash.

"You can't be burning my kitchen while I sleep," he muttered, loud enough for her to hear. He really needed an aspirin or a tylenol… anything to rid the pounding in his head. He was not use to getting up so early.

"I'm not!" she shrieked, Shikamaru winced. He was also not use to banshees so early in the morning either.

"My friend called, okay? And I answered and I forgot about it. God." She went to check on her pancakes still stuck on the pan he was now holding. "And wait, _your_kitchen? Last I checked, I'm paying rent as well."

He muttered something the blonde didn't catch as he dumped the mess on the pan into the trash and proceeded to scrub at the pan. It sounded an awful lot like "troublesome".

Ino sighed, deciding to let this one go. She had attempted to make breakfast at the expense of _their _kitchen. Pancakes were the only thing she could make seeing as how he only had milk and eggs in his fridge. Pancakes weren't hard to make. It's just that Sakura had called, and Ino forgot.

"Look, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to cause uproar."

He ignored her as he proceeded to drying the pan and placing it on the rack. God he was tired. He was tired from scrubbing and he was tired from screaming. 'Uproar' was an understatement.

As she watched him, she couldn't help but giggle. He sure knew how to overreact. She wasn't even close to burning his kitchen down.

"Are you tired? You keep yawning."

"Please don't do that again," he said dryly, ignoring her earlier comment.

"I won't." She sniffed the air, "thank god the alarms didn't go off." Ino mentally made a note to herself to buy an air freshener later. She hated smoke.

"They rarely work."

Her eyes widen, "really? Is that even legal?"

"No, but no one cares."

It took her awhile to get her head around the news. "Do you?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes; he honestly didn't know why he was humoring her. "No, I don't."

"Why?"

He briefly contemplated whether or not he should answer. "Nothing important to lose."

Ino not knowing what else to say decided to change the subject. Could she trust her belongings here? If a fire erupted (like it almost did, though she'd never admit it to him), they probably didn't even have insurance to cover her. Did they even have insurance? She didn't remember signing any papers.

Her stomach growled. The pineapple raised his eyebrows.

"Say we eat out, hm? I'm hungry."

Shikamaru moved away from the finger poking his side and decided that saving his kitchen was worth the trouble, but he just wasn't in the mood. "No, I'll make eggs."

She smiled at him and went towards to her room. "Hurry, I'm hungry. But first, I'm going to change. Whew, I stink." She shut the door quickly behind her.

He went to the fridge and grabbed a few eggs. He pondered for a minute. One? Two? Four? How many would he need? Again, he sighed and unconsciously rubbed his neck with his free hand. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Ino, went to her room to change. The smell of smoke made her brows furrow. She'll have to ask him later where the laundromat was. Dreading that she might have to wash her clothes by hand.

She slipped on a white casual tee, and a pair of ripped short shorts. She frowned, remembering the conversation between her and Sakura.

_"I can't believe you! Why would you leave? Who's going to plan my wedding?" the pinkette shrieked._

Ino held the phone away from her ear a bit until the shrieking subsided. "Relax, I just needed a break."

"No, I_ need a break. But you don't see _me _dropping everything and ditching."_

"But I'm _not getting married."_

"I know but I _am, and you promised."_

_The blonde rolled her eyes, 'promises were made to be broken, honey' but she held back. Instead smiling into her cellphone, "honey, that's what you have a wedding planner for."_

_"Yeah but they never do it right."_

_"Sakura, please. I need this." Ino said this time. A bit more sternly. _

_Sakura seemed to have understood the blonde's plea. "Fine, but you have to come back for fitting. Dresses are coming in soon. Where are you anyways?"_

_Ino laughed a bit before answering, "I'm in Konoha."_

_"Huh? What are you doing there? Ino, you're practically in the slums."_

_"I'm-" something didn't smell right, "oh shit. Sorry Sakura, gotta go." She ended the call before the pinkette could say anything._

_And when she made it to the kitchen, she found the source of the invading smell._

_As she was frantically trying to fan the smoke, she heard something stumble out of bed in the room behind her._

_She eyed the clock above the door, it was only 7:00am. Was he an early riser?_

_Noticing the scowl on his face, she stifled a laugh. Maybe not. He didn't seem all too happy._

* * *

><p>So now here he was making breakfast for the devil. He prayed that this won't turn into a daily occurrence. Although the people here generally don't give two fucks, he didn't want to lose his home for 'misconduct'.<p>

She better be getting a job, he muttered to himself. He didn't like straying from regular routine so he needed her out of his life as quickly as possible. He needed to avoid contact with her.

His daily routine consisted of making his way down to the office after lounging around at home for a few hours. Lounging as in literally laying on the couch until it was time to leave.

The lawyer firm is located just down the street. Really, it's just a pathetic attempt at maintaining justice. People settled their disputes through other methods. It's fine with him though, less movements, less headaches.

Ah, but he liked the company of another person. Personally, he thought that if he had a roommate he could split the chores. Less work for himself and the other. They could split rent, things would just be so much easier. But no, he got stick with a good for nothing blonde. What he didn't understand was why the girl would pick such a shit hole when her credit card could probably afford her a penthouse.

Speak of the devil.

"Mm, smells good. Didn't know you had it in you."

She took a seat across from him as he set the plate down. It certainly wasn't chef quality, but she could tell he tried.

"Two eggs? One for you and one for me?"

"No, both of them are for you."

"Awh, thank you. Ah, I don't really know my place around here, so could you show me?"

Shikamaru weighed the options and considered whether or not he should. But it couldn't hurt... But then it was not routine... And she drew attention, he decided. And if he wanted to stay low, he'd have to make sure she did too. That meant she'd have to settle down as quickly as possible.

"Fine, there's not much to see anyways." He sipped his coffee.

"I know, but everything's so new. I need a job."

"You do," he said as if she was stupid.

"Relax, I won't skip out on paying rent."

They ate breakfast in silence. Ino apprehensive of his love for solitude.

The shuffling of the chair opposite of her caused brought her out of her thoughts. The pineapple went over and took her empty plate and started to wash it.

Her mouth fell open for a bit, despite his occasional lack of manners, he certainly would be a gentleman if he put in a little more effort.

"It's a bit cold, you should change into sweats and a sweater," he mentioned. As if checking her out was a normal thing.

She eyed her attire, she supposed it wasn't an outfit that suggested low-key anyways considering the amount of leg it exposed. So she nodded and went to grab a pair of ripped jeans instead and swapped her sandals for black ballet flats. Even if she just changed.

She slipped the Lululemon sweater from the night before on. Feeling comfy in the scent that still lingered on it. It smelled of home. Of her old home of course, and it certainly didn't smell stale like the rest of her apartment.

Although he said sweats, her Juicy Couture set were the only pair of sweats she owned, but like her shorts, it would draw too much attention. She stood out even in his apartment. And judging from his apartment, she could understand that much of the city was the same.

He handed her a key as she walked out of the apartment, "here. Forgot to give this to you last night."

"Ah, thank you." She slipped it into her jean pocket. Leaving home without a purse made her feel uncomfortable. Like something was missing. But they were just going down the street and she didn't want to seem overdressed for a simple tour.

They took the stairs seeing as the elevator was still broken. Shikamaru had said that it would be a long time before it was fixed. She had no problem with that. Since his place didn't have a treadmill, and a gym was in no close vicinity, she settled for making much use of the stairs.

The moldy smell was less obnoxious today. She supposed that she was getting use to it.

"You've never been to Konoha before?"

Ino was surprised and for a second didn't know how to respond. He was suddenly interested in her life, did he finally come around and wanted to be her friend? Seeing how last night she had attempted to get to know him and all he really did was shot her down.

"No, I've lived in the northern Leaf all my life."

"It's nothing special, really. Look, there's the diner." He pointed to a building whose sign was flashing. The red neon letters were fading.

Ino made a mental note to herself to check the place out after Shikamaru leaves. She needed a job after all and the wanted sign was very visible from where she was standing.

The uneventful tour continued. Shikamaru stopping occasionally to point out a grocery mart, a convenience store, and a Laundromat. Thank god she won't need to wash her own clothes.

The grocery mart was small. Would it carry everything she needed? And the convenience store... The occasional bullet holes in the windows really stood out to her.

She enjoyed the emptiness of the streets. People walked past you without a second thought. Multiple people have bumped into her already but no apology was given. Instead, she was only given angry glares.

The pavements were cracked. Puddles were everywhere, an evidence of rain. The buildings were old, as if the Leaf government had forgotten about this part of town. But people didn't seem to mind. They too were struggling to get by.

She was glad she left her usual wardrobe at home. It definitely would've made her stand out and feel awkward. The city folks, she assumed, had more important issues than deciding on what to wear for the day.

She looked down at her ripped jeans and purple sweater. Glad that she left her Juicy Couture set at home too. It would've gotten dirty from the puddles on the floor.

"I heard they were hiring at the local diner, I'll wait for you."

Again he never ceased to blow her expectations. She looked up and they were back in front of the diner she saw earlier. When had they gotten here?

"Huh? Oh, y-yes."

He looked uncertain, "you said you needed a job right?"

"Uh, yeah I did. I'll be right back."

"I'm coming in."

"R-right."

The diner was loud. Not just with chatter but with 1980s music. The place reminded her of the Fatburger at the mall she and her girls loved going to. They had the best milkshakes. But this place was different. Its looks, mood and vibe was much more authentic. Probably from the lack of lustre. The tables and counter tops, heck even the plates were as shiny as the one back home.

The checkered tile was worn to the max. The white squares were nearly beige. She could see grooves on the linoleum as she walked over to the counter. The tiles were probably older than her.

The leather seats that the people sat on had rips in it. But the people didn't care.

She supposed that people had better things to worry about. At the mall she'd go to, everything was clean and well kept. Here, people just didn't care. Which she liked. She hated being stared at and evaluated.

She made her way to the counter before calling out to the back.

"Hey, excuse me? I heard you were hiring," hoping that one of the workers would pay attention to her. She didn't want to make a scene here of all places.

"Excuse me?" she tried again.

"Hang on!" someone shouted from the back.

She took a seat on the stool with Shikamaru next to her. As usual he seemed uninterested as he fiddled with a salt shaker.

She heard the man before she saw him. He looked like he was in his mid forties, his shirt was stained. Obvious from being over worn. His head was balding.

"Hey there," the man said, offering a hand out. "I'm Natsu."

Shaking his hand, she responded, "Hi, I'm Ino." He looked bored of her already.

"So, Congratulations! You got the job. What size are you, honey?"

"Excuse me? Wait. Wh-what?"

"Uniform, size?"

"Oh, small. W-wait. Hang on!" she called out. But he just ignored her.

He returned to the back and tossed something at her. Before she could respond, he made his way around the counter and took off the wanted sign.

A part of her felt relieved. At least it seems as though she'll be here permanently.

But the unorthodox manner her 'interview' went left her speechless. She didn't even have to schedule one!

She looked at the item he tossed her, it was a uniform. A very retro one. She frowned at the horrid piece of clothing. She will look horrible in this. But then again, who was she trying to impress?

The name tag caught her eye.

"Wait, this isn't my name!"

"I know, but Karin -the girl before you- quit, and I've been looking for a replacement ever since." He gave her a once over, "you'll do just fine. You start tomorrow okay? Come in early. Sort of like an orientation. Questions?" he obviously wanted to be rid of her.

"Yeah, don't I have to fill any forms? Do you need my insurance number? Anything?"

He looked at her amused, Shikamaru chuckled. "No..." Natsu laughed, "where are you from?"

She glared at him once his back was turned.

"Oh and wear comfy shoes," he eyed her flats, "you'll be standing around a lot."

Ino gave a huff and told the man she'll be there at eight tomorrow. She walked out the store with Shikamaru in tow.

It won't matter how many times she's seen the skyscrapers. The lack of sun in the city will be something she'll never get use to.

"I've always liked looking up at the stars when I was younger. And I still do," she said as they walk down the street.

Shikamaru wanted to tell her she was annoying. You can't see stars in the city. The line threatening to roll off his lips but he held back. So far it's been a good morning. Minus the kitchen incident. He wanted to keep it that way. Knowing the blonde, he knew she'd respond defensively.

"I've always liked looking for shooting stars. I can't see any here," she sighed.

He wanted to say 'no shit' but held back. Patience, Shikamaru. He squeezed the bridge of his nose.

Their walk back was uneventful. But this time, it wasn't awkward. Mostly because Ino was occupied by her surroundings, and her mindless chattering.

The city fascinated her. Even the thin walls of her apartment and the possibility of being broke didn't bother her.

It wasn't long before they were back at the apartments again.

"You gonna finish unpacking?"

Ino nodded, a bit to eagerly.

"I'm going to go to work, so uh… I'll see you in a bit."

Ino watched as Shikamaru went around and got into his car and drove off.

She looked up, eyeing her balcony before walking in.

* * *

><p>Three more boxes to go. She was glad she brought dishes, utensils and extra towels. Shikamaru seemed to lack all of those.<p>

She went to grab the box labeled 'bath'. But before she reached her destination she tripped.

"Ow," she laughed, rubbing her shin. She got up and kicked the empty box. It landed with a thud beside her bed.

She looked at the remaining mess in her room and decided that because she had the whole day, she deserves a break. She fell on her bed, feeling the familiar comfort of her comforter before taking out the phone and making a call.

"Hello?" a soft voice spoke on the other end.

"Hinata, do you not have caller ID?" Ino said, her voice laced with humor.

"Ino! I've been so worried about you!"

"I know. I've been hearing that line a lot lately."

"Where are you? Do you need help unpacking?"

Ino briefly considered Hinata's question. If she said yes, Hinata would insist on coming over and help her.

Ino thought about the occasional bullet holes in the window and shook her head.

"Nah, the moving men got the heavy stuff. I'm just putting away the dishes right now." Hearing Hinata's voice made Ino feel a bit nostalgic.

"Ino, ano... I'm really worried. You could always stay with me."

"No, no. You have more things to worry about than I do. How's the business?"

"Are you sure? And it's fine. I'm just… Signing some last minute business deals." She sighed on the other end.

"Oh? I'm-"

"C-come home. It's dangerous there, Ino-chan. I miss you already." The blonde smiled at the honorific. She hadn't been called Ino-chan since... Elementary. And Hinata only ever called her Ino-chan if she wanted to coerce her into something. It was endearing.

"I know Hinata, jeez you're worse than Sakura." She paused, considering her next words. "I need this. More than you think. "

"B-but-"

"I am very well capable of standing on my own two feet."

The Hyuuga giggled on the other line, "Fine but if you ever need anything, I'm only a phone call away."

"I know, Hina-chan. And if _you_ ever need anything, _I'm _only a phone call away." Both girls laughed.

"Ano... Ino, I really want to talk more but I need to go now."

"Yeah me too," she laughed, remembering the remaining two boxes she still needed to unpack. "I'll talk to you later."

Ino's thoughts returned back to her room. Just two more boxes. And she'll start dinner.

But then again, his fridge was still empty. She sighed. She wanted to go grocery shopping. Stop the by grocery mart and check it out since Shikamaru never gave her the chance to. But she was just so lazy at the moment and didn't really feel like moving. Maybe later, she debated. If anything she could get take-out. But then again she wanted her anti-social friend to start eating healthy.

She frowned at her own indecisiveness. Oh well, she shrugged. She'll make a decision soon.

Another car siren went off in the background and a police wail followed after it.

Despite being alive for twenty five years, she decided that her life really began now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Happy valentines day! I actually had this typed up over the weekend but I never got the chance to proof read it :\ and isn't it so much more special since it was released on vday?

I lost my temporary retainer (threw it in the garbage by accident) and I've only had it for a day. Reminds me of when I broke my iTouch the day after I got it (dropped it) and had to go through a complicated process to get a new one. So writing really took my mind off of it. and ugh, FF doesn't upload my documents properly.

ANYWAYS, I wrote this shortly after watching the Vow cause my heart was just dying and itching to spread the love. I hope you liked it, please review… it means faster chapters. I enjoy criticism as much as a review. If there is any problem, please tell me if I will change it if I see it necessary.

**Review! :3**


End file.
